I Hope You Had The Time Of Your Life
by Mistress Reigns
Summary: Neither of them are looking to him for comfort. Neither of them are looking to him for any words of reassurance. Instead, Seth is crying and Dean wants to wring his neck. He understands. He isn't going to hold this against them. Their entire relationship is built on trust and instead of them being able to trust him, they now doubt if he truly has their best interests at heart.


He shouldn't have pulled the sledgehammer out. It's been too long since he's used the damn thing, but he risked it and now here he is sitting in the ER with his boys on either side of him.

Not Randy and Dave, not the guys he calls his boys on TV in front of the fans. On his right is Dean, twitching and seething, his blue eyes drowning in fire as he stares down at the tile floor. On his left is Seth, small body curled into a smaller ball, bi-colored hair hiding his stricken face. Neither of them are looking to him for comfort. Neither of them are looking to him for any words of reassurance. Instead, Seth is crying and Dean wants to wring his neck.

He understands. He isn't going to hold this against them. Their entire relationship is built on trust and instead of them being able to trust him, they now doubt if he truly has their best interests at heart. He gets it. When he promised them that nothing was going to happen to them—nothing too dangerous, nothing permanent—he couldn't keep his promise to any of them. Instead, he's bloodied Roman and bruised Dean's ribs and Dave almost snapped Seth's neck.

A real man would say _no_ to the things that these three have been put through; _"You aren't going to put my boys through any of that when the risk is so high and the reward is so little."_ Instead of doing that, though, he just signs off on all of that and tells them things will go off without a hitch. That he, Randy, and Dave are professionals who know their way around a ring and can pull off the moves without hurting any of them. This makes a liar out of him.

How many times has he used the sledgehammer before? Not as many as people think. They associate the weapon with him but he's hardly used it and tonight, his inexperience showed when Roman didn't get back up. In that moment, he knew it wasn't worth it and was ready to call off the match at _Payback._ He was ready to end his own career if it just meant Roman would get up.

"You are a piece of shit," Dean suddenly growls, hands jittering on his thighs. "I hate you."

It stings, but Hunter just nods and leans back in his seat. "Understandable."

"Was it worth it, _sir?_" The sarcastic emphasis on the word makes Hunter close his eyes; that word is reserved for the bedroom and now Dean is using it against him. Clever little Dean. "Was it worth showing the world that you can do anything to us? Because now you really have."

Seth lifts his face slowly from his knees, his eyes red and his dark cheeks wet with tears as he leans around Hunter to look at Dean. "Stop it. Snapping at him isn't going to make Roman any more or less okay. Just… Can we just wait without turning this into a fight?"

"If you're taking his side, I'm seriously out of respect for you, Seth," Dean fires back, and Hunter clenches his jaw when Seth flinches away, face vulnerable and hurt.

While he can take Dean's nasty words without issue, Seth can't and Hunter is not about to make him. So he pushes himself to his feet and grabs Dean's upper arm, fingers digging into the skin as he drags Dean to his feet and toward the sliding glass doors that lead to the parking lot. Leaving Seth here alone is not what he wants to do, but letting Dean hurt Seth's feelings is worse and he needs to nip this in the bud before Dean directs more anger toward their hummingbird.

Not that Dean makes it easy; he thrashes and claws at Hunter's hand, baring his teeth in a sneer as he struggles for freedom. "Gonna take me outside and spank me for mouthing off? I'd like to see you do it. You already hurt Roman. Might as well hurt me, too, right?"

"You and I need to have a talk," Hunter says smoothly, doing his best to brush off the harsh words that strike a chord in his chest. "And Seth doesn't need to hear what I say to you."

"Go ahead and hit me. I don't care." Dean finally cooperates, walking outside with him.

He shoots Dean a look as the sliding glass door slides shut behind them, leaving them in the darkness of the night. "I would never hit you for being angry with me, Dean. You know that."

"No," Dean argues, "I _thought_ I knew that. But after what I saw tonight, I don't know anything."

"That's fair. But we need to talk this out before you end up hurting Seth." Dean's eyes flash and Hunter breathes a sigh of relief; at least _that_ registered in his mind.

Dean looks conflicted but leans his back against the nearby pillar anyway. "Then talk."

"I shouldn't have used the sledgehammer. I didn't have enough practice with it and I didn't get a grip on it like I should have." He tries not to get angry when Dean scoffs and shakes his head, looking at the ground. "But I would never hurt Roman. You have to know that, Dean."

"But you did. You hit him with the sledgehammer and instead of checking on him to make sure he was okay, you let Batista bust him through the announce table," Dean fires back, suddenly up in Hunter's face, seething and growling, fists clenched at his side.

This is how Dean copes. With fury, with rage, with wrath that flows through his veins like molten lava and leaves him burning so fiercely he will verbally lash anyone he can and physically abuse anyone who gets in his way. Hunter knows this very well; he's seen it since he started playing with the Hounds of Justice before he brought them up to the main roster. But it stopped being a game and stopped being serious because of Roman. Of all people to want more… But he did want more, and so Hunter gave all three of them everything they wanted.

He doesn't think that was a bad decision even now. It was the right choice to make and he doesn't regret it at all, not when it means he's spent so many wonderful nights curled up with one, two, or all three of his boys depending on the accommodations that night. Usually, he ends up in bed with Seth because Seth is the one who needs to be held each night, held and reassured that he's loved and always will be. He probably needs to be reassured now.

When Dean finally snaps and throws a punch, Hunter catches his hand and holds it firm, not twisting Dean's arm or wrist or anything. Just holding his hand. "I should have checked on him."

"Hindsight's always twenty-twenty, right?" Dean asks, yanking his hand free and shaking it.

"Yes," Hunter agrees because it's true. "Dean, I know I was wrong. I don't want to fight."

It's then that Dean crumples. Punch thrown, urge satisfied, Dean's face breaks and his legs go weak so quickly Hunter almost misses catching him. But he's only failing one of his boys tonight, apparently, because he gets his arms around Dean's waist in time and hauls him back to his feet as he combs his fingers through soft, sweaty brown hair. There's no more fighting, just Dean's arms tight around his neck and his face crushed against Hunter's shoulder, body twitching in silent sobs as tears flood his eyes and soak his cheeks. And it's all Hunter's fault.

He holds Dean and silently rubs his back, just giving him what he needs right now since he can't magically fix Roman and make all of this okay. This is all he can give to Dean, all he has to offer and he offers without taking any for himself because that would be wrong in this situation. And as soon as he gets all three of his boys home, he's going to give them everything and more because this is not right. This is wrong and he needs to make it right for them.

Making it right for them is going to be impossible, though. At least for a damn long time because he didn't just forget to do something one of them asked him to or botch a birthday or something. He legitimately hit Roman in the head with a fucking sledgehammer and nothing is going to fix that in any short length of time. How they're going to get in the ring together at _Payback_ is beyond him, but he doesn't trust himself to do it right. He just wants to quit.

The sound of footsteps makes him lift his head—he can make a comment about Randy in just trunks and not actual pants but the words die before they ever leave his mind. Instead, he just turns Dean sideways so Dean can see their newcomer and react accordingly. Hunter never would have thought to ask Randy to come, but maybe it's time to stop pretending he can do this alone.

"What're _you_ doing here?" Dean demands once Randy steps off of the asphalt and onto the concrete, his voice dripping with so much venom Hunter's convinced he's holding a cobra.

Randy doesn't seem bothered, though, just steps closer and gently cups Dean's jaw. "I came to make sure you were all okay. Didn't seem right not to come after… That night."

"Thank you, Randy," Hunter says before Dean can mouth off and find his way back to anger when he's successfully managed to leave it behind. "We just came outside to talk for a little bit before going back inside and we're all very thankful you drove out here."

"I'm not thanking you for driving out here when you helped power bomb Roman through the announce table," Dean says, and though the anger is gone from his voice, the resentment in his eyes is more than enough to convince Hunter to carefully back him up.

He ghosts a hand along Dean's jaw, tilting his head. "You don't have to thank him, Dean."

"And you shouldn't," Randy adds, stepping so close Dean is sandwiched between them; his breath catches and he squirms. "I should have checked Roman, too. I didn't do it, either."

"We both made the same mistake tonight. But we're here to make sure all three of you are going to be okay," Hunter adds, nodding when Randy catches his eyes and silently asks for contact.

Dean tenses up, body twitching as his eyes dart anymore but at either of their faces. "I don't like this. Don't try to fuck with my head to make me hate either of you any less than I do."

"We'd never do that," Randy murmurs. "You know that, Dean. That's why you let me in."

"You trust Randy. You know he's not going to hurt you. He never has. He never will." Hunter forces Dean to turn fully to face Randy, making it impossible for him to hide anymore.

Randy takes advantage, one hand curving to fit in Dean's waist while the other cups his jaw, thumbing along his lower lip. "Never. I'm here to help Hunter take care of you."

"Oh…" Dean trails off and bites his lip, and he looks like he wants to believe but he has no reason to trust either of them now. They've fucked up too bad. "I mean… Seth is still inside…"

He's such a good boy to remember Seth and Hunter makes a mental note to reward him for that later, but right now they need to get Dean back on track. So Hunter presses his lips to the side of Dean's throat, a chaste brush while Randy pulls Dean's head closer and kisses him slowly, sweetly, just delving between his lips and stealing the starch right from his body.

"Now we'll go see how Seth is doing and help him calm down, too," Hunter breathes in Dean's ear, waiting for the younger man to nod before letting him go into Randy's arms.

Randy wraps his arms tight around Dean's waist, keeping him close as he lifts his head to meet Hunter's gaze, blue eyes sharp and alert. "Yeah. He's probably falling apart in there."

"And that's not really acceptable," Hunter continues, brushing his knuckles against Dean's cheek before turning to lead the way back inside. "So we're going to pick up the pieces."

"And put all of them back together," Randy finishes. They make such a good team.

As soon as they step into the ER, Hunter makes a beeline for where Seth is sitting but doesn't bother to sit down; he just takes Seth's arm and tugs. Gracefully, Seth's body unfolds and he rises to his feet, the desire to submit overtaking his tumultuous emotions even now. But Hunter uses this to his advantage and cups Seth's jaw, tilting his head back so those big, beautiful brown eyes are unveiled to him. Wet eyes, yes, but at least Seth is looking at him again.

He doesn't give Seth time to question or demand, just brushes the tears away from his cheeks before leaning down to kiss him softly. All the times he's sworn they need to keep their little tryst away from the public and yet he doesn't care that everyone around them is seeing him kiss the little highflier. He has more important things to worry about—like assuring Seth everything will be just fine, that Roman will come out of this as good as new and that, more importantly, the four—_five_—of them will be okay. And there will be five of them because he's ready to acknowledge this is too hard for him to do all by himself.

And he kisses Seth. He isn't rough or pushy or anything, just keeps his lips against Seth's even as Randy moves to press himself against Seth's back. Between them, Seth is safe and warm and beloved, and at the very least they can protect him and keep him happy.

"Hi, Seth," Randy murmurs when Hunter draws back, spinning Seth around and playing with the damp ends of Seth's platinum streak. "I hate seeing you cry. We're here to stop those tears."

"I d-didn't think you'd come out here to check on us," Seth mumbles, and the disbelief in his voice hurts Hunter's heart. How can Seth not realize Randy cares about them?

From the flash of emotion in Randy's eyes, it hurts him, too. "You mean a lot to me, you know."

"I shared you with him because he cares about all of you," Hunter adds. "It's true, Seth."

"He means it, man," Dean says after a beat, and Hunter breathes a sigh when Seth starts to relax between them. "And I don't think he means it as another one-night only thing, either."

Randy shakes his head and leans down, brushing his lips over Seth's in a barely-there gesture. "Every night if you'll let me. I want to take care of you with Hunter."

"Sir?" Seth twists around, eyes wide and uncertain as he meets Hunter's eyes.

"You boys are the most important thing in my life, and I trust Randy with you. It's up to you to make the final decision." Seth's gasp and the little noise from Dean tell Hunter how little faith they have in him, and that hurts, too. "So if you want Randy to stay with us, you tell him."

Dean speaks up first, of course. "He's got my vote. Seth, what do you think about this?"

"I think he should stay," Seth says, then turns and buries himself against Hunter's chest.

_Good._ Hunter rests his chin on top of Seth's head and meets Randy's eyes while Randy pulls Dean against his side, curling an arm around his waist. Together, they can manage this a hell of a lot better than he could on his own. At least, as long as Roman agrees with Dean and Seth—and, of course, as long as Roman is really, truly going to be okay after that trauma.

"Mr. Helmsley?" a tentative voice asks, and Hunter turns to see a doctor standing there.

"Yes." He cards his fingers through Seth's hair slowly. "How's Roman? Is he going to be okay?"

The doctor's eyes linger on Seth for a moment before rising. "Mr. Reigns took a really hard hit."

"You didn't answer his question," Randy says, voice low and pointed. _Damn straight._

"Mr. Reigns will be fine," the doctor finally says. "I advise _not_ letting him hurt his head again."

Hunter nods curtly, uninterested in the warning. "Can we see him now? Is he awake yet?"

He gets a long stare before the doctor nods and turns, gesturing for them to follow. Turning to nod at Randy, Hunter leads them after the doctor and lets Seth cling to his side on the journey because he knows Seth needs this, needs _him_ and he isn't going to push Seth away. News has no doubt already spread about their kiss and Randy kissing Seth, so why bother hiding anything?

"He's not going to be able to wrestle at _Payback_ after this," Seth says after a minute or two.

"No, he's not," Hunter agrees. "I'll take Dave out of the match and you two can wrestle us."

Dean's hand is suddenly at his back, sliding down before tugging away. Just to get his attention, then. "Keep the sledgehammer out of it and I'll be okay with that."

Hunter nods and then the doctor stops at a room, gesturing for them to step inside. Sucking in a breath, Hunter rounds the doorway and stops. Roman looks so dark against the white sheets and the pillow, the glory of all those wild black curls spread around him—and the bruise forming on his face makes Hunter want to vomit. He did this to the man he loves and nothing is going to be able to make this right. How could he kid himself that anything could, really?

"Oh, my God," Seth whispers, and the tears spill down his cheeks as he clutches Hunter's arm.

The words make Roman stir, his head rolling and lashes fluttering before exhausted gray eyes are flicking back and forth between them. "Seth, for God's sake, I'm fine. Don't cry."

"I…" Seth hiccups and then shoots forward, grabbing Roman's face in his hands. "Your _face._"

Randy and Dean file in past, leaving Hunter at the door as they fan out around Roman's bed, both of them flinching at the sight of the bruise. It makes him think of when Randy busted and blacked Roman's eye. Leaving marks on his boys, on _their_ boys, is becoming far too common and Hunter isn't sure he can make this work if he runs the risk of leaving marks on them.

"That's going to be nasty tomorrow morning," Dean muses, lightly touching the mark.

Roman scoffs and pushes his hand away. "Shut up. I'm fine. They gave me Tylenol for the headache. All I want to do is get back to the hotel and get some sleep before we go tomorrow."

"That'd be best," Randy agrees softly before turning. "Don't you agree, Hunter?"

It's like something in the room changes, makes it colder and Hunter finds himself exhaling shakily as Roman turns his head away. Even Seth and Dean are starting to falter again. Seeing what he did to Roman's face up close makes it so hard for them to want to believe in him.

And it would be wrong to stay with them when none of them can trust him anymore.

"I think you can get them back to the hotel, Randy," he says instead, trying to make his voice as empty and inflectionless as possible to as not to rattle his—_Randy's_—boys.

No one seems to process the words at first, but then Randy frowns at him and straightens up. "What exactly is that supposed to mean? You need to at least drive Roman back."

_Drive him back and apologize your ass off._ It's not said but Hunter hears it just the same.

"It means," he says softly, "that I don't think I'm qualified to take care of them anymore."

"_What?_" Roman's head snaps around, his eyes wide and disbelieving, but Hunter just turns away before those eyes can undo him again. "What the fuck are you trying to tell us?"

As far as he is concerned, it makes perfect sense; he lost control and he's been losing control when he needs to hold onto it the most. He can keep it fine in the bedroom, but when it comes to wielding true weapons or otherwise executing moves he's done a thousand times, he is failing and putting them through it is wrong. No, his boys deserve someone who can put them first and take care of them, and Hunter knows he isn't that person anymore. Randy can step up to the plate and take care of them in the ways he never could, and it's time to admit it and move on.

"I'm sorry," he says, weakly shrugging before turning and heading back down the hallway.

* * *

The hotel room feels empty without his boys here, but Hunter sucks in a breath and tells himself to suck it up and deal with it. His boys are better off without him, and at least he'll see them once more at _Payback._ After that, he has no idea what comes next. How is he going to live without them? God, he was pretty sure he was starting to fall in love with them…

But they truly are better off without him. All he needs to do is look at what happened tonight, and what happened prior to now, and he knows it's the truth. Randy can take care of them just fine and they won't be in danger anymore because Hunter runs the damn company and he can make sure they don't end up in situations where their safety will be compromised.

He lifts his head lazily from the pillow when a knock comes at his door. If it's anyone, it's probably Stephanie here to demand if another superstar needs neck surgery. At least she isn't excited about Roman being hurt like she is Daniel; she knows they need the Shield in full capacity to wrestle and if he has compromised that, then she's shown up to yell at him for it.

Sighing, he rolls off of the mattress and drags himself across the lush carpet, not bothering with the peephole as he slides the chain free and unlocks the door. He takes another breath, preparing himself for the verbal lashing from the Billion Dollar Princess, and pulls the door open.

Only Stephanie isn't standing on the other side of the door. He suddenly wishes she was.

"You better be glad you told me your room number before the show tonight or else I would've had to rough up the concierge," Dean says, shoving past Hunter and stepping into the room.

Seth darts inside and Roman follows more slowly, his walk every bit the saunter of a large cat as he tosses his hair back behind his shoulder. Randy brings up the rear, a smirk on his lips as he shuts the door and locks it back. Well, fuck. Didn't Randy get the subtle hint that he's supposed to take care of the boys from now on? Why would he bring them up here like this?

"See, I don't like roughing up hotel people because they have to put up with us shitty guests enough as it is," Dean continues, spinning on heel. "Okay, Roman. Door's shut. Get naked."

"Why is Roman getting naked?" Hunter demands, shifting into Dom mode on instinct.

As usual, it's enough to make Seth tremble and Roman twitch but it does nothing to Dean; his bratty attitude is still fully in place. "Roman is getting naked because after talking on the way here, we decided the way we can trust you again, _really_ trust you, is for you to fuck Roman."

"_Make love_ to Roman," Randy corrects, and Dean rolls his eyes before nodding. "Hunter, you hurt Roman tonight. Maybe you didn't mean to hurt him, but you still hurt him and you need to make that right. Our boys still love you, and you're not just going to push them away."

"Damn straight you're not pushing us away. We don't go away that easily. Especially not when you want us to, remember? Besides, are you really going to say no to all of this?" Dean takes Roman's shoulders and spins him around, and Hunter realizes Roman got undressed _fast._

Roman naked is a tantalizing sight, mouthwatering and yet so beautiful it's a battle to touch and not just stand and look at him. All that muscle under smooth dark skin, his cock already hard against his stomach, the tracery of dark ink on his body, the silky curls framing his face and spiraling down to caress the strong planes of his chest. It doesn't help that his full lips are parted just slightly or that his gray eyes are like hell smoke. _Am I going to say no to all of this?_

"He's offering you everything, Hunter. If you say no to him now, if you turn him away now, then you're going to hurt him so much worse than you already have," Randy points out behind him.

Seth's head bobs in a nod and he steps forward, stroking Roman's shoulder. "Come touch him."

"Or we will," Dean says, hand suddenly splayed across Roman's abs. "We'll hoard him."

It occurs to him that this is Randy's doing, turning Dean and Seth against him like this, having Roman strip down so all Hunter can think about is all of that beautiful bronze skin on display, those eyes begging him to touch. Worse, it's working. All he wants to do is cross the distance between them and fist his hand in those curls, claim Roman's mouth and assure him with actions instead of words that he's so, so sorry and nothing he's done will ever happen again.

But he can't do this. They see that, right? This thing between them needs to end so that his boys can move on and find the happiness they deserve. If they can just get away from him, then Randy can give them the world they deserve. God, they deserve so much fucking better…

"He smells so good, sir." Dean breathes the words across Roman's shoulder and the big man shudders in response. "Look at him. He's so desperate to be touched he's shaking."

Seth dips his head, licks along the black ink on Roman's skin. "He tastes even better."

"And he'll be hot and tight around your cock." Randy's voice is low, dark with promise.

Hunter needs to be smart and say no, to walk away now even when Seth's tongue laps at Roman's skin again, leaving a glossy path that draws a soft sigh from Roman's lips. Dean follows it up by tracing a path along Roman's stomach with the very tips of his fingers.

"Please, sir," Roman whispers, his voice so low and deep, husky with need. His head lolls further back, his throat stretched and offered so sweetly. "Please. I need you to touch me."

His resolve is decimated. Before Hunter has any idea he's doing it, he's standing in front of Roman and cupping the back of his head, feeding off of his lips like a man possessed. Roman moans softly and opens for him, his mouth so hot and slick, his tongue curling around Hunter's and inviting him deeper inside. But this has always been Roman; he plays it so cool, keeping a mask on, and then opens up so wide in the bedroom it drives Hunter insane.

"Fuck, yes, eat at his mouth," Dean whispers, and Hunter makes a mental note to spank Dean for the dirty language at some point even if it does make this that much hotter.

"Slow down," Seth says, and Hunter pulls back to look at him. "Don't be rough with him."

_Right._ Hunter nods once and turns back to Roman, drinking in his face before kissing him more gently, nudging his lips apart instead of forcing them, one hand still lost in his hair while the other roams down his side to feel the muscles twitch and tremble. Then he breaks the kiss and slides his hands down to Roman's ass, urging him to lift those beautiful legs until they're wrapped firmly around Hunter's waist. Roman is a big guy, certainly, but Hunter is strong and he has no problem turning and carrying him over to the bed. Seth and Dean follow right behind him while Randy settles down on the side of the bed, a bottle of lube held in one hand.

Gently, Hunter lays Roman down and moves up onto the mattress while Roman settles into the mattress, head cushioned by the lush pillows and legs spread wide. He's so unashamed and it's a beautiful sight because when they first started, Roman tried to remain closed-off, tried to turn his brain off so that Hunter couldn't peek into his mind and see what he truly wanted. Now, though, he simply smiles up at Hunter and pushes a few wayward curls out of his eyes. His gaze flicks to the left as Seth and Dean pull themselves up onto the side of the bed, settling back to watch.

"You're beautiful." Hunter settles his hands on the smooth insides of Roman's thighs, thumbs stroking over the trembling muscles there as his eyes slowly roam up every perfect inch of Roman's body before meeting his eyes once again. "You've grown so much since we started this. You've worked so hard to get here and I'm so proud of you. I'm proud of _all_ of you and I love you three so much. I'm going to start proving it to you tonight. Roman, I love you."

"I love you, too, Hunter," Roman says, and the emotion in his voice is there, so deep and layered and multifaceted—and he's never revealed so much of himself before. It's breathtaking.

He can't resist. Hunter has to lean down to brush his lips over Roman's again, his tongue sweeping through that luscious mouth for just a taste to tide him over. Once he's housed deep inside of Roman's body, he can kiss him again—over and over, exploring him while moving inside of him, filling him in the most complete way possible until he overflows with it.

When he pulls back, Randy passes him the small bottle and he pops the cap while Roman bends his knees and spreads himself wide in offering. Fuck, he's perfect. Hunter has to swallow around the lump in his throat as he shifts Roman's hips a bit, slick fingers finding his entrance and stroking over it to feel the muscles twitch and flutter at the touch. Then he presses two fingers inside, knowing Roman likes the initial burn with the stretch as his body is opened.

"So fucking gorgeous, Roe," Dean praises, and Roman flushes slightly and closes his eyes.

"No." Seth leans forward. "Open your eyes. We all want to see those eyes. Don't hide from us."

Roman acquiesces and his eyes are brimming with emotion; he truly isn't hiding from them and Hunter rewards him, curling his fingers to stroke over Roman's spot. The reaction is instant; Roman moans and tilts his head back, his legs parting wider and his hips pressing down for more.

Usually, Hunter would tease and pull his fingers away but he doesn't. Instead, he pushes them in deeper and massages that spot in slow strokes until Roman squirms and bucks his hips.

"I love seeing him come apart like this." Randy smiles, all warmth and adoration.

Hunter smiles softly, adding a third finger just to watch Roman writhe at the sensation; he was at least right. Randy does belong with them. "Absolutely. He's flawless when he's like this."

"I can't wait to see you stretch him open." Dean's voice his low, his eyes dark. "He's so tight."

Roman nods fervently and Hunter slowly withdraws his fingers, taking the lube up again only to have it pulled from his fingers by Seth. Smirking, he lets Seth fumble the cap open as he sits back and rids himself of his clothing, tossing it behind him onto the floor.

"Is this okay, sir?" Seth asks, peering up through his lashes demurely and Hunter swears his dick gets that much harder just seeing him do that. No one plays innocent quite like Seth does.

"More than okay," Hunter assures him, shuddering when a slick hand wraps around him, stroking him a few times to cover him liberally in lube. "Are you ready for me, Roman?"

Smoky eyes lock with his, and impossibly, Roman spreads wider. "Yes, sir. I'm ready."

"Just 'sir?'" He's probably pushing it but can't help the teasing smirk that spread across his face.

"Oh." Roman licks his lips and Hunter nearly fucking dies at the sight. "Yes, Daddy. I'm ready."

_I'm never going to get tired of him saying that. Fuck._ "Good boy. Keep those eyes open for me."

He settles between Roman's thighs, and even if he's been in this same position at least a hundred times, this is crossing a new line they haven't addressed before—and there's no going back.

Slowly, he grasps the base of his dick and presses the slicked head against Roman's entrance, slowly breaching him, pressing inside. Roman whines, the sound so unlike him and Hunter can tell how hard it is for him to keep his eyes open but he does it. _Such a fucking good boy, Roe._

"I love watching him take cock," Dean says suddenly, his voice low and ragged.

"So do I." Seth swallows hard, his eyes honing in on where Hunter slowly, carefully, pushes deeper into Roman's body. "I'm never going to not love watching him stretch like this."

The little moans and gasps that leave Roman's lips are proof the praise is working, instilling confidence in him, reassuring him that he's lovely and pleasing like any submissive strives to be. And Hunter is so fucking proud of him he doesn't know how to put it in words.

As soon as he's fully inside, Hunter leans down to kiss Roman again. "You're so tight. And hot."

"Thank you, sir." Roman shifts, wraps his arms around Hunter's neck and just like that, the intimacy is cranked up and there really is no turning back from this. But that's fine.

"Take him, Hunter," Randy urges, but it's more like a gentle suggestion, a nudge in the right direction because he knows ordering Hunter around doesn't work. "He's yours for the taking."

Hunter nods and leans down, stealing one more kiss before straightening up so he can have better leverage and more momentum. "I'm sorry for hurting you. For letting you get hurt."

"I know, sir. I forgive you." And Roman smiles even with that nasty bruise on his perfect face.

"I'll earn it," Hunter assures him. "I'll do all in my power to earn that forgiveness honestly."

Roman nods and bites at his lower lip for a moment before speaking. "I can't… On Sunday."

"I know. You don't have to," Hunter assures him, cradling his face gently.

"You're not disappointed in me?" Oh, fuck, is that what Roman is afraid of? That he's going to disappoint Hunter by not wrestling? "I know this is supposed to be a big match, but I just—"

Hunter cuts him off with a kiss, rolling his hips forward to bury himself deeper inside of Roman's body and swallowing the low moan the motion earns. "Fuck the match."

Now that he's made himself as clear as he can, he leans back and slowly pulls out, watching Roman's face as he thrusts back in. There's friction even with the lube because he's not small and Roe is so tight, but it's the good kind of friction that draws low moans from Roman's kiss-swollen lips. It's slow and gentle and somehow perfect even though slow and gentle isn't their style. Hunter focuses entirely on each slide inside, making sure to stroke over that spot that makes Roman whimper and his hips buck up in answer. Every time the swollen head of his dick hits that spot, Roman chokes and arches slightly off of the mattress, his eyes so dark and his breaths coming harder and faster. Then Seth reaches over, curling his fingers around Roman's cock and strokes him so slowly while Dean starts trailing kisses along Roman's shoulder.

Then Randy plasters himself against Roman's side, trailing his fingers up that gorgeous bare chest to toy with Roman's nipples and Hunter can see how insane the attention is driving this beautiful man. Flushed, filled, and having three more men paying attention to his body—this has to be a fantasy of his that he hasn't spoken because he's drinking it in beautifully.

"We all love you, Roman," Hunter whispers, keeping Roman's attention riveted to him even with all of the excess attention being showered on him. "Every single person in this room loves and adores everything about you. And that's never going to change."

"Not at all," Dean agrees, the words dancing across Roman's sweat-slicked throat.

Seth twists his wrist just slightly and Roman moans. "Never. You're ours and we're yours, and Randy and Hunter are going to take care of all three of us. It's finally _right,_ Roe."

"Beautifully said, Seth." Randy pushes himself up onto an elbow, and Hunter doesn't miss the hunger in his eyes as stunning blue sweeps down Roman's taut body. "He's so close, Hunter. Is he tightening around you? I bet he's fucking rippling, so sweet and hot and tight."

"He feels like heaven, Randy. I could do this all night but he needs to come. Don't you, Roe?" Hunter splays a hand across Roman's abdomen just to feel the muscles tense under his touch.

Roman looks up at him and, very pointedly, licks his lips. "Yes, Daddy. Please."

Hunter grits his teeth because Roman really does know how to push all of his buttons—then wraps his hand around Seth's until both of them are jerking Roman off. He keeps rolling his hips forward until Roman starts to tense up on the sheets, his eyelids fluttering.

Then he comes with a strangled cry, his body bucking as hot come spills across his stomach and the tangle of fingers wrapped around him. Hunter barely holds on for another thrusts, free hand pinning Roman's hip down as he spills inside of the younger man's body.

Slowly, he draws out and they all move. Randy retrieves a pair of wet washcloths and Hunter takes the few minutes to clean both of them up before lying down beside Roman, curling an arm around him. Seth of course crawls on top of both of them. Then Dean curls up at Roman's other side and Randy squeezes in next to him, allowing both Hunter and Randy to bracket their boys.

And this, finally, is the way things are supposed to be.

* * *

_**A/N: So I ship Hunter/Randy/Shield hardcore and I have finally gotten off of my exhausted butt to write about these five. Eventually, I hope to get a lot about these five out there. Because. Come on. Hunter, Randy, Dean, Seth, and Roman? That's like... Five wins right there.**_


End file.
